The Birth of Sherman Chang
Ronnie Anne's doing her Christmas wish list and Lalo's in her bedroom with her. Ronnie Anne: "I don't know, Lalo, what do you think? a pair of roller-skates or a sports bike?" Lalo: In Reply Ronnie Anne: "I think you're absolutely right." Ronnie Anne walks around with her Christmas wish list and notices Sid, Adelaide, Stanley and a pregnant Becca in the living room. Adelaide: "Hold it, carefully, hold it, carefully, now breathe out." Becca: Exhales Becca: In Relief "Sid, Adelaide, believe this or not, I still have a month right before your new little brother or sister's due, so I really gotta-" Adelaide: "Shhh, concentrate." Later on the evening before Christmas Eve, Sid's looking for Becca, Stanley and Adelaide and she picks up the wireless telephone. Sid: "Hello? Dad?" Stanley: "Sid? oh, thank goodness you answered." Sid: "Dad, where'd everybody go?" Stanley: "Well, we're at the hospital, something just happened." Sid: "Dad?" Meanwhile at the hospital......... Sid: "Dad?" Stanley: "We thought we had an entire week at least, but with all of the rush and confusion, I guess we just ran out and sort of left you alone, sorry 'bout that." Sid and Stanley stop right by the door to Becca's hospital room. Adelaide: "Hurry up, Sid, they're gonna kick us out in 1 single minute." Sid opens the door and sees Becca with a baby boy in her arms. Sid: "Mom? is that really you?" Becca: "Oh hi there, Sid, come over here and see." Boy Cooing Cheerfully Sid: "Wow, look at that." Becca: "It's your new baby brother." Sid: "Oh really? what's his name?" Stanley: "We decided to use the names you and Adelaide came up with." Sid and Adelaide: "Our names?" Becca (showing the new baby boy/Sherman to Sid and Adelaide): "Sid, Adelaide, meet Sherman Toby Chang." Sid and Adelaide are super thrilled to have a baby brother in their entire family. Meanwhile back home from the hospital....... Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne walk around to meet up with Sid, Adelaide and the Loud sisters as well as Lily, Rico and Sherman. Ronnie Anne: "Hi there you guys," Lincoln: "How's it going?" Sid: "Pretty good around here." Ronnie Anne notices Sherman in his baby carriage. Ronnie Anne: "Oh my gosh, Sid, is that your new little brother?" Sid: "Yeah, Ronnie Anne, his name's Sherman Toby Chang." Lola: "What a super good name for a baby boy." Lily and Rico: In Reply Lynn: "Wow, even Lily and Rico are getting to know Sherman a lot more than anybody." Lori: "I know, Lynn," Leni: "they're the most perfect for 1 another." Lily: Loudly Rico: Loudly Back Sherman: Loudly Lynn: "Hey, Lily, shh, shh, it's alright, nothing's gonna happen to you." Ronnie Anne (picking up Rico and cuddling him in her arms): "Nothing's gonna happen to you, Rico, I promise, everything's gonna be alright." Sid (picking up Sherman and cuddling him in her arms): "It's gonna be alright, Sherman, nothing's gonna happen to you, I know, I'll sing you 1 of the lullabies that I used to sing to Adelaide all the time to help her fall asleep." In Background Sid: Rock a bye Sherman on the room floor Lincoln: "Wow, I never knew Sid was such a super good talented karaoke singer." Ronnie Anne: "I know, Lincoln, I always sing that lullaby to Rico all the time." Sid (continued): eating '' ''mashed bananas asking for more Sid: when '' ''the floor breaks the big crib will fall Sid (continued): and down '' ''will come Sherman big crib and all Sherman falls asleep in Sid's arms. Sid: "I really love you, Sherman." Category:Shorts Category:Ronnie Anne episode shorts Category:Sid Chang episode shorts Category:Adelaide Chang episode shorts